Altacaran Dramatis Personae
Government Her Imperial Majesty, Alexandra II *Her Imperial Majesty Alexandra the Second, By the Grace of God, of Altacar, Duchess of Asamar, Duchess of Strathberg, Countess of Ontako, Baroness of Andorlon, Lady of the Azure Isle, Sovereign of the Most Noble Order of the Star of Altacar, Sovereign of the Most Excellent Order of the Altacar Empire, Sovereign of the Most Illustrious Order of the Tisennan College of Sciences, Sovereign of the Most Venerable Order of the Imperial College of Physicians, Sovereign of the Order of Emperor James, Sovereign of the Distinguished Service Order, Sovereign of the Order of Gallantry, Sovereign of the Imperial Service Order, Sovereign of the Order of Emperor Michael and Emperor George II. Sixty-four years old on May 31st 3400, Alexandra Corbett-Appleby-Spears is officially the impartial ruler of the Altacar Empire, having come to the throne at the age of just thirty following the death of her father, Emperor Rupert, of natural causes. Although considered by many to be too young to be taking on such responsibilities, Alexandra proved to be a capable and strong-willed monarch, although in keeping with tradition she has always done her best to remain impartial where politics are concerned. That said, those who know her say that she is an ardent supporter of the Liberal Party, and can be unusually firm in her opinions when it comes to advising the current Prime Minister. Aside from her official duties as head of state, Alexandra has extensive charitable interests, managed through the Royal Philanthropic Trust (although it is usually James who manages this work). Having graduated from New Oxford University (Washington College) with degrees in both Hyperspace Physics and Stellar Navy History, she is also the honourary head of the Imperial Hyperspace Rescue Fleet, the semi-official "lifeguards" that work so hard to rescue those involved in accidents in both space and hyperspace. As with previous monarchs, rumours surround Alexandra and the royal family's access to cutting edge genetic and ESPer science, but the rumours have never been either confirmed or denied by official sources: official policy is that such dealings, if true, would be covered by the Official Secrets Act, and thus not open for discussion. His Imperial Highness The Prince Consort James *His Imperial Highness The Prince Consort James, By the Grace of God, of Altacar, Duke of Tyzar, Baron of the New Highlands, Duke of Barvann Isle. Two years older than his wife, the Altacar Empire's Prince Consort is quiet, reserved one in their partnership. Having first met his future wife at Washington College whilst studying for his degree in Stellar Navy History, James first joined the RIN, becoming captain of the ''HMS Aurora ''before retiring to marry the Empress in 3370. He quickly took to his new role, and soon effectively took over the management of the Royal Family's various business and philanthropic interests. To most of the Altacaran public he is a quiet, devoted husband who dislikes the limelight. Sir Arnold Robinson GCMG *Secretary to Her Majesty's Cabinet, Earl of Bostonshire. Very little is known about the Altacar Empire's Cabinet Secretary, save that he is very, very, good at his job. Having been educated at Emperor's College, (part of Asamar City University), Sir Arnold joined the Civil Service aged 24 in 3133, eventually becoming Permanent Secretary to the Admiralty in 3196 and Cabinet Secretary in 3258. Since then he has served with all the understated distinction of the model civil servant, tirelessly working to ensure that the government of the Empire continues to function as efficiently as it always has (or as some would put it, continues to function in spite of its politicians). Liberal Party Name Here Information Name Here Information Name Here Information Conservative Party Name Here Information Name Here Information Name Here Information Imperialist Party Name Here Information Name Here Information Name Here Information War Office & Admiralty Sir Arthur Wolfe *Grand Admiral of the Royal Interstellar Navy A close relative of Empress Alexandra II, Sir Arthur Wolfe is the uniformed head of the Royal Interstellar Navy (the monarch is technically the commander-in-chief of all the armed forces). Although Sir Arthur admits that the patronage game has helped him (and proven sadly useful to several less-than-stellar officers), most who know the Grand Admiral agree that he has more than enough brains to have gotten to where he is without his connections. Sir James Wolseley *Grand Marshal of the Royal Marines The head of the offensive arm of the Altacar Empire's ground forces, Sir James Wolseley started life as the son of a mere software designer on Varda III. Leaving school at 18, he joined the local Altacar Guard, but his natural skills were spotted by a Royal Marines officer and he transferred. Following an education at Nelson House, the Royal Interstellar Navy's school for promising officers, he began his rise through the ranks, culminating in 3397 with his appointment as Grand Marshal. Name Here Information Department of Intelligence Name Here Information Name Here Information Name Here Information Private Individuals Sir Garnet Neville, Duke of Kasimir The head of the sprawling Neville Bank business empire, Sir Garnet Neville is one of the most influential people in the Altacar Empire, with his fingers in far too many pies to count and an information network as extensive as the Department of Intelligence's. A member of the Privy Council, he is typically viewed with a mixture of both suspicion and admiration by most Altacarans, who both recognise his achievements in building up his business and, of course, the power that this gives him. Sadly for reporters though, Sir Garnet is not someone to abuse his power: in his view it is much better in the long run to keep ones hands clean. Most of the time, anyway. Sir Ardel Tirius, Duke of Lomaria A Tisennan, Ardel Tirius is also CEO of Starship Industries, the largest shipbuilder and shipping company in the Altacar Empire. As a result of his economic power he is also a member of the Privy Council, as his business links and rational Tisennan outlook are both invaluable. Name Here Information Category:Altacar Empire Category:Character Information